1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus for executing data recording and reproducing with respect to an optical recording medium such an optical disk, and more particularly, to an information recording apparatus capable of checking if abnormal light is generated due to malfunction of an optical output controller itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, according to an information recording apparatus such as an optical disk device which optically records or reproduces data onto or from an optical recording medium such as a writable or erasable optical disk, data on the optical disk is read out by using a relatively small optical output from a semiconductor laser (optical outputting means) serving as a light source, and data is read out from the optical disk by using a relatively large optical output having a level greater than a predetermined value. When an optical output having a level greater than a predetermined value is irradiated onto an optical disk even if it is not intended for data recording, therefore, undesired data may be written and data already written would be destroyed. Further, if the level of an optical output used for data recording is greater than a predetermined level, an optical disk may be damaged by the optical output.
There are systems which are equipped with a double recording preventing circuit (as disclosed in the Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 54-147006, for example) which prevent destroying of data recorded on an optical disk or damaging of the disk, or which generate a laser beam if and only if an optical disk is loaded and rotated to prevent the optical disk from being damaged as disclosed in the Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 57-56343.
However, such systems or measures to prevent destroying of data recorded on an optical disk or damaging of the optical disk are not particularly designed to prevent the optical disk from being damaged by generation of an abnormal optical output due to malfunction or damaging of an optical output controller itself. When this controller is damaged, therefore, damaged on the optical disk may be destroyed or the optical disk itself may be damaged.
Even though an abnormal optical output, when carelessly irradiated on an optical disk for data recording, is likely to destroy the recorded data, no measures have been taken to check whether the optical output for data recording is correct. With respect to an optical output for data reproduction, the level is relatively small so that its is generally checked. However, the optical output may be continuously incorrect due to damage or malfunction of the optical output controller itself, thus generating an abnormal optical output.